Colorless Faction
It’s a group different from the Blue and Yellow factions. They are a group of Summoner fundamentalists. They use the term “faction” but, since most of their activities are not legal, they are not officially recognized. The truth is that they are basically an “secret evil organization”. They have different motives and plans in each appearance, but their objectives are essentially the same: Use the powers of summons to overthrow all the nations and recreate the whole world as a world ruled by summoners. Besides that, their plans always end up being very radical and extraordinary. Their origins lies in the period after the Summoning Wars, in the kingdom created by the King of Elgo. The top ranked executives and ministers used the knowledge learned from the King to form their own clans of Summoners. The first leader and founder was called Zenobis. They have many mysterious abilities and summon technique, and their secrets are still a mystery even to this day. One of the reasons for this is the fact that their arts are passed only within their families, from generations to generations, and are never passed to outsiders. Because of this, nobody knows how to counter most of their abilities. The main families are the Servolt and Crastof families. History The first known leader was called Zenobis and its believed that he was one of the original King of Elgo's close friends. During the events in the 3 first games in the series, the leader was Ordreik Servolt, who was not from their family at first, starting as a servant working for their clan, but his geniality was soon recognized by the head of the family and his marriege with the daughter of the clan made him officialy join the family. He used his high intelect to change many of their techniques, strategies and procedures. After Ordreik's death in the events of the first game, the new leader was a young lad from the Crastof family called Gian. He was the most talented person to have appeared in the faction, being extremely powerful. However, he was not interested in any of the faction's ideals and was only interested in a personal war of his against his father, for this reason, he was willing to find a way to travel to Maetropa and spread chaos in the Beast World, but his plans were foiled by an alliance of warrior centred around a Solstice Dragon. Gian felt regretful and lost his hate. Therefore, he officialy disbanded the faction, donated all his fortune to Stray Summons and poor humans, also giving the faction's resources. He also destroyed every secret document of dangerous artifact he could find. However, some low rank members insisted in continuing the faction and somehow they got a hold on some old secret scrolls from the main families. One of them of a scroll describing the Nether Summon Technique, said to be the most dangerous and forbidden of the Colorless techniques. This technique proved to be extremelly vital for the remaining members of the organization, since it was the only technique that they could use that was still working after the changes of the Astreiz Era. However, a very few of them could use and the results were very unsatisfactory. Despaired for results, they decided to produce a new bloodline of summoners by coupling their most powerful summoners at the time. This new family was called "Bratern" and they represented all hopes of the old organization. However, they became very poor and weak leaving in the world of coexistence and one of their successors abandoned the family to become a official summoner by using the new Resonance Techniques. After the events of the 5th game, their organization has being considerably weakened and it's possible that they were finally completely defeated. Category:Group Category:Factions